The present invention relates to a traction device intended to be fastened on an extremity of a person or an animal suffering from joint trouble, in order to eliminate or mitigate the troubles. The device comprises a base material on which a number of pockets are arranged, which pockets are intended to carry a varying number of weights. Further, holding means, necessary for the fastening on to the extremity, are permanently attached to the device.
A weight device is previously known through the U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,239. This device, which includes large and bulky weights, is intended to be fastened on the thigh of a person and to be used for the training of the musculature of the thigh. In order to prevent the device from slipping down on the leg, it is equipped with a waist-belt which is coupled to the weight device. However, the known device cannot possibly bring about any traction in the joint of the extremity of the person in question.
Through the U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,833 is further an exercising device previously known. This device, which also comprises large, bulky weights, is intended to be applied on the forearm or the shank of a person, so that the person in question, through raising and lowering of the extremities, may be able to train the arm and leg musculature. This device is thus only intended to be put on the extremity or extremities of the person in question during training. Accordingly it is not intended or suited for the traction of the joint in an extremity. Moreover, the known device is difficult to put on and take off, inasmuch as it has to be fastened with a lace on two sides. Besides, the base material of the exercising device is not made to extend around the whole of the extremity. This means that the number of pockets must be limited and the weights in the pockets have to be made large and bulky, which in turn results in that the device becomes extraordinarily clumsy.